Loosing Nessie
by Jayda Jareau-Hotchner
Summary: When Alec, a member of the Volturi has a job to mingle with Renesmee's life and has to get her pregnant what will he do? What if he then decides to leave the Volturi? What will happen to the Cullens? What surprises will occur? Co-Written By MgaoqiaoM
1. The Decision

Loosing Nessie

By: Zanessaforever18 and MgaoqiaoM

**Chapter 1: The Decision**

Aro's POV.

-16 years ago….

It was the day I had heard about the new child Renesmee. She was a devil child, born of a Vampire and a human. She would have the most amazing gifts a vampire/child could have. If she had a child with a vampire, their powers will be even better in time….

-Present….

This is the day I will talk to Alec.

"Send Alec in." I said.

"Hello Aro, Cauis, Marcus…" Alec said.

"Hello Alec." We all said.

"What would you like?" Alec asked.

"Well, we have a task you to do." I said.

"What task?" He asked.

"Well you know the Cullen's? The 'vegetarians'?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, Bella, Edwards wife before being changed had a baby." Cauis said.

"How?" Alec asked.

"I do know." I said.

"Well, yes…" Alec prompted.

"Well, I need you to go and take Renesmee away. She is part human, so be careful." I said.  
"We also need her to have a baby. You're baby." Marcus said.

"I am married." Alec said.

"So, you are doing it for US." I said.

"Well, okay. Kidnap her. Make sure she doesn't know. Keep you're mind blocked. And then make sweet love to her." Alec clarified.

"Yes, that would be about right." I said.

"Then I will come, and take her away. I will take her baby after she is born and have her return to her family." I said.

"Okay." Alec said.

"Keep it secret." I said.

"Alright." Alec said.

"See you soon." Cauis and Marcus said.

"See you." I said.

"Goodbye you all." Alec said. He then left without another word, to do his duty then to return to our castle and the Volturi.

"The child will be one of us." Cauis said.

"It is a brilliant plan." Marcus said.

"Just make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." I said.

"He is our best worker, he wouldn't." Marcus said.

"Well let's hope not." Cauis said.

"Yes, lets…" I said.

**AN- Please REVIEW and tell us what you think! This is just a little tester … future chapters will be longer**


	2. The Hunt

**Loosing Nessie**

**By: Zanessaforever18 and MgaoqiaoM**

Preview…

"The child will be one of us." Cauis said.

"It is a brilliant plan." Marcus said.

"Just make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." I said.

"He is our best worker, he wouldn't." Marcus said.

"Well let's hope not." Cauis said.

"_Yes, lets…" I said._

**The Hunt.**

_Renesmee's POV_

It has been almost a week since my family and I last hunted. That was quite a long time without feeding so we had to go today. I am half-vampire and half-human. That means I can eat both human food and drink blood. I normally stick to human food but today I felt like a change.

My Relationship with Jacob has grown stronger over the years. He had become my Rock, My everything, my reason for being. Now that I'm 16, well physically anyway, my dad finally let us be together with a lot of persuasion from my mom. Jacob is basically with me 24/7 now or at least how long my dad lets him.

We were just about to leave when Jacob made a last minute decision and wanted to come with us. Normally he would stay behind because of obvious reasons. So now it would be my mom, Dad, Jacob and I going hunting, although Jake would just watch.

As we got deep into the forest we all split up following different scents. Jake stayed with me of course. I caught the scent of a deer and went for it. After I drained it I threw it aside and went back to Jake who had a protective expression on in face.

"What's Wrong Jake?"

"There is a bear heading our way, I'm going to go kick its but and tell him to stay away from my girl. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone"

In a swift moment he was gone. I though I would just go for a walk to pass the time that he was gone. I started walking. I could hear foot steps behind me. It Wasn't moms or dads or Jake's. So who's was it. I turned to see who or what it was coming from, but I didn't get a chance. Someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. At that moment, darkness over came me.


	3. Comforting

**Comforting- Renesmee's POV**

I woke up not knowing where I was. "Get away." I noticed as I saw someone standing near me. I needed to go home.

"Don't worry. I found you. Someone took you. I found you and took you to my house." He said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Alec. You?" Alec asked.

"Renesmee." I said.

"Well Hi Renesmee." Alec said.

"HI." I said.

"So how are you? You need water? Food?" Alec asked.

"No, I think I am okay. I just need to rest.

"Well don't worry, I will watch over you and take care of you till you can return home." Alec said,

Home, that was it. I needed to go home.

"Well, I think I can rest at home, I will be leaving now." I started to say.

"Please, don't go. I would like some company." Alec said.

"Well then I guess I can stay for a little bit." I said. I looked into her eyes, they were so sad. I couldn't leave him.

"Thanks! I need to hunt…" Alec said.

"You're a vampire?" I asked.

"Well, yes. And I know you are partial." Alec said.

"Yes, I need to hunt to." I said.

"Lets hunt together." Alec suggested.

"Okay, then after I can go home." I said.

We then got up and searched for food.

"I smell a bear." I said. I started to run, and I notice Alec was behind me. Luckily when we got there, there were two so we quickly hunted them down.

"Well that was good." Alec said.

"Yes, it was… Now all I need is an Elk or Deer to finish off." I said.

"Same, and I smell and hear two." Alec added. "Follow me." He added. He held out his hand to take. I took it that way I don't have to follow him.

We ran for about a minute and then we found them. We started to drink the blood.

"That was good." I said.

"Yes it was." Alec said. He looked into my eyes, and I swear I didn't expect what was next. I started to feel for him, and I could tell he did too.

He then closed the space between our lips. I couldn't separate. He wouldn't let me, and I didn't want to. There were very little fireworks, but fireworks never the less. He then deepened the kiss. I went along with it.

He picked me up as he continued to kiss me. He ran us back to the house.

He deepened the kiss and laid us on his bed. He then took my clothes off, and we were in bed. We continued our bliss all night till I fell asleep. It was good! I couldn't bear to not let it happen. I would explain it till Jacob and my family later. I only cared about now.  
I then drifted to sleep. Then next morning I woke up and I ran to the bathroom. I threw up for about 30 seconds. Was I sick?

**AN- PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Nessie !

**???Nessie!!!-Jacob POV**

When I finished kicking the bears but I returned to where I left Renesmee. Funny thing was she wasn't there. I thought she either went hunting, or maybe hiding from me. I didn't know. "Ness?" I called. "Ness Where are you?" I yelled. " I don't want to play." I said. As I listened really carefully, I didn't hear a response. I then returned to Edward and Bella.

"Edward? Bella?" I called. In a few seconds they appeared.

"Have you seen Renesmee?" I asked.

"No, she was with you." Edward said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Well, I went to go kick a bear's but with Emmet and told Nessie to hunt if she needed, if not to stay there so I would know where to find her, and then when I came back she wasn't there. I could not find her." I explained.

"Jacob!" Edward yelled. "You lost her!?!?" He was mad. I could tell.  
"I didn't she went off on her own. Can you read her mind? Can you?" I asked desperately. She was my imprint. I needed her, and I loved her. I needed her as much as her parents did.

"She is with. Boy I can't hear. That person either has a shield or is careful not to think, meaning they know us our powers." Edward explained.

"Can't you read her thoughts?" I asked.

"Well, I should. The only exception is those with powers as shields, but I still can't." Edward said.

"Wait, I think I smell her." Bella said.

"I don't." I said.

"Are you sure?" Edward said.

"I don't forget my own daughters scent." Bella snapped.

"I know, I just want to make sure." Edward said. He suddenly seemed like he smelt it too.  
I smelled to see what the smelled. I smelt her to. We all started to run. But we found it was a false path. It was not making sense.

I then saw Edward's concentrating voice. "I hear her… She is in a cabin. She is in Alaska?" He said confused.

"What? I only left her 10-30 minutes ago. They can't make it to Alaska that fast." I said.

"Yes, well he had a fast car, or can run really fast." Edward said.

"Well, lets go!" Bella said.

We all turned towards the house to tell the others what happened and get our cars. WE would take Edwards car. We arrived at the house.

"Guys. Nessie's gone. We need to get her." Edward yelled as we walked in. The whole family was there in about 5 seconds of time.

"We don't know who or what. But someone took Nessie. She is in Alaska." Bella said.

"Well, want us to come?" The Alice asked. Volunteering Jasper as well.

"No, we will go alone." Edward said.

"I need to go. Please." I pleaded. As I realized that he had meant just Bella and him. "She is my imprint. I need to." I said.

"Fine, take your car we gave you. But Nessie rides with us on the way back." Edward warned.

I quickly agreed since I would at least get to see her.

We all ran to our cars and got ready to go. We turned our cars on and left, saying a quick goodbye and explanation to his family.

We arrived in Alaska in about two days time, since I needed to sleep, and they respected that.  
We smelled her, and followed it. We then saw it went into the woods. We got out and ran.

I then saw it. Someone was crouched down in the woods. She was whimpering from what I could hear. As I got close I noticed it was my Renesmee.

"Nessie!" Edward yelled.

"Baby!" Bella cried.

"Nessie!" I yelled as well, but I knew her parents should comfort her.

"Mom? Dad?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes honey. Hi." Bella said.

"Mom, take me home. Take me to Carlisle. I feel really sick." Renesmee said.

Was it me or did she smell funny. Like two scents were there. I then smelt the one that was with her. I don't know how, but I could tell.

"Edward, Bella. I smell him. I will meet you at home. I need to kill." I said.

"Tell us who it is. We would go, but we need to take Renesmee home." Bella said.

"Say goodbye. Then transform and run." Edward said.

"Hi honey. I love you." I said. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and then started to run. I transformed fast. I could hear them for a little distance. They were having a conversation.

"Edward, she smells funny." Bella said.

"She does. Why can I hear someone else? Is anyone around? Who is it?" Edward wondered allowed.

"Wait two heartbeats. Hers, and her baby's?" Bella said,

"He got her pregnant?!" Edward realized.

"Calm down. Lets get her home. She is ill." Bella said.

"Okay." Edward said. They picked her up gently and out her in the back seat to rest. They drove home fast as I continued to hunt. The smell was stronger. I was gaining on that person. She is my imprint! Who dare got her pregnant! I started to run faster, since I was mad at this person. She was MY Renesmee. All I could hope now was that she was okay, and everything will be fine. But maybe it was my baby? We won't know till later. I ran and tried to relax. I concentrated hard on the smell. I was hunting like never before. A new me!

**AN- Want more ??? Then Review **


	5. Not So Innocent

**Not So Innocent** **- Jacob's POV**

Was it my baby? We won't know till later. I ran and tried to relax. I concentrated hard on the smell. I was hunting like never before. A new me!

As I was closing in on him I felt myself phase. I wasn't going to let him get my Nessie pregnant and get away with it. Finally I saw him. There he stood. Eyes locked with mine with a smirk on his face. Obviously he knew I was coming.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER" I roared.

"I didn't force her, she enjoyed it as much as I did!" he said with a grin.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pounced on him and knocked him to the ground. He pushed me off of him and threw me onto the ground so he was on top of me.

"Your precious little Nessie is not a kid anymore mutt! She is carrying my child… she's my Nessie now!"

Then he disappeared. No where to be seen. _Was it true?_ No! Nessie would never do that to me. There is no way I would believe that blood sucking leech.

**Nessie's POV**

When I woke up I was in a familiar territory. My bedroom. I could hear my family speaking about me. "_Is she okay? Carlisle why can I hear 2 heartbeats?"_ I heard my mom say.

My eyes fluttered open as my mom took me in her arms.

"What do you mean I have 2 heartbeats? I feel sick that's it."

"Nessie" Carlisle sighed. "It seems as if you are pregnant. I need you to be honest with us Ness. Could you be pregnant?"

Hesitantly I thought back to the night before. It was amazing but I knew it was wrong. Alec wasn't the only person I have slept with. There was also a possibility that Jacob was the father of my baby.

I looked at my mom. I could see she was worried. She had fear in her eyes. Then I looked at my dad. I could also see he was scared but angry at Alec at the same time.

I took a deep breath.

"Yes" I answered.

Suddenly my dad lost control of his anger and started to shout.

"How dare he do that to you! How dare he force you to have sex with him. How dare he rape you!" he roared.

I could tell it took him every ounce of his self control not to go and rip his head off.

He thought he forced me? They all thought that. I don't know why I did it. I knew that it was wrong. I just couldn't stop. I knew I felt something for Alec but what was it? Is it Love or just …. Lust.

I stood up from my bed and walked to the corner of my room and faced the wall.

"He didn't force me" I muttered under my breath.

Just after I said those words my bedroom door slammed open and there stood Jake, Fury running through his veins.

"Nessie we need to talk, NOW!"

**AN- Please Review**


	6. What Happened

**What Happened.- Alec's POV**

I had accomplished what I needed to do. It felt so good. She was so easy. But I have to leave her. I need her to forget me. I then had an idea. She was still asleep so, I could do what I wanted. I quickly got her dressed; me dressed and set out to get going. I picked her up gently.

I packed my clothes quickly and had them in my other hand. I then ran out the door. I put her in my arm. I looked at her. How could I have done this to her? How could I hurt her? Why was I assigned to do such a thing? I would have to leave a note. I would have to leave the Volturi because of what they made me do.

I finally found a path, close to the road. I ran around so that her scent was there. They would be able to pick it up. She then started to wake up.

"Hey…" She said seductively.

"Hi." I said. I so wanted to repeat the night, but her scent had changed, meaning that she was pregnant.

I bent down to kiss her. "Go back to sleep." I said. Worried she will realize what happened and all, or run and tell on me.

"NO!" Renesmee yelled.

What had I done to tick her off so fast, and bad?

What would I do, I am not leaving her conscious.... she will follow me. I then looked up and saw a coconut. A coconut tree? I had to be dreaming. I was, it was just a really hard apple, now brown since it had rotted. It would have to do…

I looked at her… I then kissed her for the last time. I then acted as if it fell. I threw it hard to her head. She quickly grew unconscious. I made sure she did hear my "watch out" so she would think I care.

I then smelt them. I had to get out of here… and fast. I quickly kissed her on the lips and ran. I was good at covering up trails, so I did that to mind. I then climbed up a tree to see what they would do. I watched and then decided, I can't do this anymore. I quietly covering my trail ran back to the Volturi.

They were staying near by so I could report to them and return home. My wife was there. She was a mind reader. I told her that I was going to leave, not to say anything, and to pack. Say we were to go to a trip, and then return, and that I made up my mind to leave as I ran. I could see the future, but only my family. And the Volturi, if I wanted. I then saw that we were to leave the Volturi.

I finally arrived at the house.

"Hey." My wife said.

"HI." I responded and kissed her, as she kissed me back full of love.

"Hello Alec." The Volturi said.

"Hello. Cauis, Marcus, and Aro." I said.

"The deed is done I assume." Aro said.

"Yes." I responded.

"It was hard." Marcus said.

"Yes, it was. I do not want to do anything like that again. I didn't want to do it before. I regret it in a way. How could you want that for her? How could you." I started to scream.

"Relax Alec." Cauis said.

"No, I will not. I do want to be apart of this anymore." I screamed.

"Apart of the plan, or the Volturi?" Aro asked.

"BOTH! I don't want to be here." I said. "Let me leave, I will not do any harm if I leave peacefully." I said.

"FINE." Aro said.

"You are no longer part of the Volturi. LEAVE and get gone." Marcus said.

"See your contract…" Cauis said. He then ripped it up.

"Good. Good bye your honor." I said. I pulled my wife and I out of there. We would live somewhere else. But I had to make sure she was okay.

"Honey." I said.

"Sure." She said reading my mind.

We then both ran to the place carefully hiding our tracks and observed. They were taking her home, to confirm and get help. Then I heard the dog. Jacob was it? He was running, to kill me. He must have imprinted on her… I was toast. My wife heard his thoughts and mine and nodded. We started to run, changing tracks and hiding them well. He got close almost, but then we led him off. We ran away. We were going to leave them presents and sorry cards. That reminded me the card I forgot to leave them with. I quickly got to their car, faster than them, since they were being careful. I slipped it in the back, and we turned to leave.

"I love you." I said to my wife. We went to a hotel, we didn't know where to go yet, so we rented a room.

"I love you too." She responded.

Then we were in bed before we knew.

I will set the sorry cards and presents later. I had stuff to do now…


	7. The Notes

**Notes- EPOV**

I had to let Jacob and Nessie talk. He imprinted on her. I didn't have to, but I needed to but the car away in the garage anyway. I left it outside the house when I took Nessie in. Bella would have done it, but she had to talk to Renesmee too. I opened the car, to make sure we didn't forget anything. Then I saw a note on the floor said to the Cullens. I must have missed it before since I was to occupied with Renesmee.

I opened it and read it.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I am the person who supposedly took Nessie. I didn't want to. You have to believe me. I can tell you why, that is if you swear not to tell anyone else I told you and your family. I am not allowed, but I could not just do that._

_I will tell you anyway. I guess you could tell the Volturi but they will be mad then on both of our families. They made me do it. They knew about Renesmee and thought that a child created by a vampire and half vampire would be very powerful. I didn't think so. But I was forced. I then returned to them. I could not do it. I watched and saw what you had done with her. I thank you. I then quit the Volturi so I would not have to handle with more of it. I could barely leave her, but I knew you would not let me explain before you killed me. So I had to run. If you accept my apology and not tell the Volturi leave me a note in your old cottage. Make sure no one is there. I will make myself known, just not until I know you will not tell. If you leave a note, I will respond. I will bring you a gift by the door as a sign. I will either leave the note by the gift, or in the cottage. _

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

I then wondered who it was. Why the Volturi would do that to us. I then let my family know. The thought I should respond, but let Bella and I handle it. She agreed. We told everyone, including Jacob, Rose, Em, Alice, Jas, Carlisle, and Esme. But we would handle it. Well, mainly me. Bella was comforting Nessie with her sickness. I quickly responded.

_Hello person._

_I will not tell. I am surprised you would tell us, but I guess you don't want to be killed, I understand. I thank you for doing the best you could after. I know, going against the Volturi is risky. Our family has been in many deep holes. I would still like to see you and thank you in person. But, maybe soon. _

_Sincerely,_

I placed it in the cottage and returned home.

I had to deal with Renesmee. I also had to have a meeting. Then out of no where I heard the door bell. I could not hear the thoughts, they were being blocked I assume. I went to the door. I bent down. I saw a teddy bear, for the baby I guess. I then found a note. He left it with the gift. I read it.

_Mr. Cullen_

_Thank you. I will tell you soon enough. We can meet as well. I hope you like the gift. It is for the baby. I do know if it is a girl, or a boy… if you want to know, I can send a gift that will tell you. If not, I won't. Please tell Renesmee I am sorry. I did not mean any harm. I would like her to understand that. I have the power to know people's genders. I do not know why, I just do. I also am physic, but only to my family and I could do it to the Volturi. I can change it, but it is hard. I have to know them well. Leave the note on the porch stairs. _

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

I showed the family and responded. The family did want to know the gender, so did I. I then responded.

_Hello again.  
Yes, we do want to know the gender. Please! Your powers are interesting. I can tell, you know mind, and my families since you are blocking them from being used. Please, just do not harm our family. If we do meet you, it will only be me and maybe my wife. Thanks._

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Cullen_

I wrote the note and put it on the stair. I then went in and helped Renesmee. I also kept my family updated. So they knew. Soon enough I heard the door bell again.

I went down and opened it. I saw a toy. It was a spider man doll. We were going to have a grandson. I then found the note and read it.

_Hi Mr. Cullen,_

_Happy to know you have a boy. Yes, I do know your powers and would like to meet you and your wife. I will bring mine to. I am a man, for the record. Can we meet in the cottage, or we can in your forest, by the house. I just do not want the rest of your family. I am trusting you with telling and showing you who I am. I am afraid that is all I can trust. Leave the note in the same place as last._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous._

I read it and updated the family. I quickly responded.

_I spoke to my family. They agree to leave us alone, if we meet in the yard. I will be with my wife. I understand. Return a note, so I know you are there, and we will meet you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Cullen_

I left the note on the porch and went in to get Bella and check on Renesmee. The family was helping her. Jacob went home real quick to update the news to the pack and family. I then heard the door bell. I told Bella to get ready to go. I went down and opened the door. I saw the gift and note. The gift was some clothes. And I read the note.

_Mr. Cullen, _

_I am ready. Please meet me as soon as you can with your wife._

_Sincerely, _

_Anonymous_

I called Bella. She came down in a blink. We then started heading to the forest.


	8. Meeting of truth

**Meeting-EPOV**

We were approaching the spot where we would meet. Then we were there.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Cullen." The 'anonymous' person said.

"Hello." We said.

"I know you want to know my name. I will gladly tell you. " He said.

"First, I would like to say, we are blocking you." The wife said

"Same here." I said.

"Well, you, yes. Your wife… Well she naturally does that." He said.

"That is true," Bell said.

"Well, my name is Alec. I am a physic, but only to people I am close to. My wife, Grace, is a mind reader, like you." Alec said.

All of a sudden they let their blocks down.

"Hello." Grace said.

"Please, Call us Edward and Bella." I said.

"Okay." Grace said.

"So, we would like to thank you." Bella said. "Despite what you had done, you did your best to fix it." Bella continued.

"Thank you for understanding." Grace said.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Wait." Alec suddenly said. I could tell he was concentrating, but for some reason blocking it out.

"What?" Bella and I said.

Grace suddenly grinned.

"Well…. " Alec started.

"What?" I asked.

"It is not my baby." Alec said.

"WHAT?" Bella and I asked.

Bella removed her shield saying things of confusion.

"Yes, well…. I checked. I have that gift. I do not know how. I just do." Alec said.

"Well, how can it not be? Who's is it?" I said.

"Well… It is Jacob's. And you know how." Grace said.

"How? They didn't did they?" Bella asked.

"If they did I swear…." I started to react.

"Calm down." Bella said. I know I am angry, but at least it isn't Alec's." Bella said. She had a good point. They were going to get married soon anyway. It worked out.

"Plus, I didn't feel any 'good' feeling." Alec said.

We all knew what he meant.

"Alright." Bella said.

"We have to go." I said. "They are calling us." I explained.

"Okay. " Bella said.

"Wait, I know you are 'vegetarian.' Are there others?" Alec asked.

"Yes, up in Alaska, Denali." I explained.

"Thank you." Grace.  
"Good luck." Alec said.

"You too." Bella said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Thanks, you too, in person anyway." Alec said.

"Well, goodbye, see you around." Bella said.

"Goodbye." We all said.

We then turned to leave. We started to run home, but I stopped, explained we were not called, and bent down to kiss her. She happily played along. We only kept in deep kisses, since they soon called us. We quickly stopped and ran hand in hand home. We had to tell the family that it was not Alec's. But we would have to tell Nessie and Jacob first, unless they already knew. We arrived, and I quickly gave her a tap on the lips and we went in to explain and talk to Jacob and Nessie.


	9. The Talk

**Loosing Nessie**

**By Zanessaforever18 & ****MgaoqiaoM**

**The Talk-Nessie's POV**

Jake and I went into my bedroom to get some privacy. He was still furious with me and Alec. I didn't want to but I knew we had to have this talk. I love Jacob with all my heart and I have to make him believe that.

"Why Nessie? Why did you do this to me? Am I not enough for you that you have to go and jump into bed with someone else? Do you not love me?" he said with sadness in his voice.

"Jake Please, Of course I love you! Don't you ever doubt that!"

"How can I not Nessie? You are pregnant with someone else's child. You weren't forced! You participated and enjoyed it!" he shouted.

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I hated seeing him like this. Hurt and stressed. But the thing is … I did this to him. It's my fault he is like this.

Jacob looked up at me. It seemed as if all the anger had disappeared from his body. He took me in his arms and sat me on his lap. He just held me as I cried.

"Ja-ke" I stuttered. "I love you so much! I'm sorry. I never should have done what I did. If I could go back in time and change what happened I would. Please…Forgive me. I could never live without you!"

Jake's eyes locked with mine.

"I forgive you Nessie. But you have to promise to never do it again!"

"I promise" I said quickly.

"I love you some much Ness. I don't know what I would do without you… and this baby even if its Alec's baby I will still take care of it like it was my own"

I smiled. "I love you too… and Thanks Jake!"

We sat there cuddling till my parents came running in.

"We have news!" they said.

"Good or bad?" Jake said.

"We are not so sure yet" Dad Said looking at Jacob.


	10. The Truth

**Read Both MgaoqiaoM and my other storys. Tell us what you think!**

**Loosing Nessie**

**The Truth – Edward's POV**

"What do you mean by that?" Nessie asked.

"You will know soon… but right now there is a family meeting in the living room"

Bella and I walked down stairs and into the living room where everyone else was. Nessie and Jacob were behind us. Everyone took a seat and got comfortable.

"As you know Bella and I went to meet Alec" they all nodded. "He gave us some info about the baby. Apparently, Alec is not the father!" We all gasped.

"So who's the father Nessie?" Alice Asked.

"Jake" she whispered.

Jakes simile grew bigger. He ran, picked her up and kissed her until they needed air.

"I'm going to be a daddy!! I'm going to be a daddy!!!" Jacob Shouted over and over again.

This was all happening so fast. Nessie was growing up so fast. But she is only 16 and she's pregnant.

**Jacob's POV**

I could not explain how happy I was. I was going to be a dad!

Nessie and I were going to have a baby … together. I was blissful. The other Cullen's might not be pleased but I wouldn't let them spoil my moment.

After all of the congratulations from The Cullen's, Edward told us he had more news.

"I guess you would like to know, you two are going to have a beautiful baby…. Boy"

Nessie screamed and jumped in my arms. My life just got more happier if that was even possible. A little boy … I was going to have a son. A beautiful son that I could play sports with and teach him how to get girls.

Edward laughed. He must have been listening to my though but then again when is he not? _If you don't get out of my head I will be forced to use images of when my son was conceived. _Edward looked discussed.

"You're mean" He said.

I chuckled.

My life couldn't get any better right now.

**AN- Sorry I know this chapter is short but I have been in and out of hospital so I haven't had much time to write. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Thunder

**AN- Hey Guys … sorry this update was so late. ****MgaoqiaoM and I were very busy and I have also been sick. There are only 1 or 2 chapters left of loosing Nessie then we will decide if there will be a sequel. Do you want a sequel??**

**Loosing Nessie**

**Thunder- EPOV**

**8 ¾ months later**

I have to keep saying this to myself. Well at least we know that it wasn't Alec who got Nessie pregnant. We would have to go through it all again. Since she is half-human… we would have to do the same thing as Bella. She is so much like Bella. I have to in order not to kill Jacob.

But… then Jacob got her pregnant…. I told them not to… at least use protection!!! They are human… Anything could happen.

"Bella?" I said.

"Yes??" She asked.

"Jacob…. He got Nessie pregnant. You know how much I want to kill him… and Rose will too." I said.

"Stop saying that. Look… I know you hate it… but at least it is not Alec's, and they will get married soon anyway. We just have to wait till Jacob proposes. And he will. He imprinted on her…. We can't help it. He could of imprinted on me, and we wouldn't be together." Bella said.

"You would be human, and normal. Safe." I said.

"Hey, look at me… I love you. I would not trade anything for you. I love you. I told you, that I wanted to be with you forever. I am going to do just that." Bella said.

"I love you too. It is just that… I know we were going to wait till Nessie is a mother… but I want to talk to them now." I said.

"Fine, but if you yell, I won't talk to you, or sleep with you for a long time. I love our daughter. Look on the bright side while doing this. Please… for me, your daughter, and family." Bella begged.

"Okay." I said. And gave her peck on the lips.

"Renesmee and Jacob come here!!!!!!!!!" We said.

A little while later, they came up to our room.

"Hi." They said.

"Hi guys." Bella said.

"WE were going to wait, but we have to talk to you now." I said.

"No, I know… It is okay." Jacob said.

"Look, we told you to be careful so you wouldn't pregnant." I said.

"And… at least use protection." Bella said.

"And we know you imprinted…. But still… wait. At least marry her first." I said.

"We were going to." Nessie said.

"But…. We couldn't help it." Jacob said.

"And he has proposed to me," Nessie said.

"When?" We asked.

"Well…. When we found out that I was pregnant with his baby." Nessie said.

"The day we went to hunt, I was only a few days pregnant. Like 4 or something." Nessie continued.

"We were going to tell you when we all got back… it would be better, we would not be in such bad moods." Jacob said.

"But then I got stolen…… well… kidnapped… and since you could tell then of my smell… we decided to just let it come. Since you would pay more attention to my smell.. and it takes a few days to kick in, we thought to let it wait." Nessie said.

"Jacob put on a few acts to think we were pregnant with Alec's baby, though it might have been true. He could have also gotten me pregnant. So…. He really did think that at first." Nessie said.

"Yes… but what about protection?" I said.

"Well we did use it… it just broke… and so yeah…" Jacob said.

"But how could you! Disobey us!" I yelled.

"CALM DOWN!" Jacob yelled. " We didn't mean to." He said.

"YES BUT WHY?" I said.

"EDWARD! JACOB…. STOP" Bella yelled.

"BUT REALLY NESSIE…. HOW?" I yelled.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW. AND…." Nessie said.

"What?" WE all asked.

"The baby… " Nessie said.

" CARLISLE!!!" We all yelled.

"NESSIE… IT IS TIME! THE BABY IS COMING" I said.

"OUCH…. " Nessie yelled.

"BRING HER TO THE ROOM…. WE WILL SET HER UP." CARLISLE YELLED.

I picked her up… and everyone followed. We were going to only have Bella in there…. Since she knows what it is like, and she is her mom. IF she wanted me or Jacob… we would let her. But we were iffy on the Jacob. I would go.. if she needed me.

**5 Hours later**

"Nessie… it is okay. Just breathe." I heard Bella say.

"It will be okay. You are almost there." Carlisle said.

I heard Nessie take in a breathe… and all of a sudden I heard a cry.

"There you go Nessie…" Carlisle said.

I could tell Carlisle was using his vampire speed to clean up. He was done in 2 minutes.

"Only Edward and Jacob in first. " Carlisle said as he opened the door.

"Renesmee!" I said.

"Daddy… I love you… I know you don't really like me right now… but I will care, and love this baby. I will be a supporting mother and wife soon to be. I promise." She said.

She thought I was mad at her? Well I can't say I wasn't but after what she had been through, and what she said… and how much I loved her I couldn't be mad at her.

"Nessie… Nessie. I am not mad. I love you. I know you will be responsible. Just be careful. Please." I said.

"And Mommy. I do, I do promise. I am fully responsible. Really…. I will help. I love this baby." Nessie said.

"I know Nessie. I can tell. You tried you best." Bella said.

"Nessie." Jacob said.

"Jake." She said turning to him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said. " And I love our baby as well!" Nessie said.

"Me too." Jacob said and gave her a quick peck on the lips, but pulled back knowing they had an audience.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Edward and Jacob asked.

"A boy." She said.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked.

"I don't know. We have to discuss it." Nessie said.

_What are we going to name him? _Nessie then ran through ideas, and picked one she was going to suggest to Jacob later. I liked it….

Bella and I left the room…. And let Nessie rest. And Jacob to talk to her.

"So what are they going to name him? What are the possibilities?" Bella asked.

"Well…" I said picking her up and lying down on the bed. "She Likes…" I said but Bella pulled me down to kiss me. I would wait for everyone to know.

"Nessie wants to name him…." I said but then stopped for I knew it will go no where.

**A little bit of a cliffy there. We have already decided on what we are going to name the baby. The next chapter will be out soon. Please review !!**


	12. Naming the baby

**Loosing Nessie**

**Naming- NPOV**

We had a boy. Now what to name him….

"Hey Jake…" I said.

"Yes Nessie?" He answered.

"What are we going to name him?" I asked

"What do you want to name him?" He asked.

"Well I really like Jacob Junior… (JJ)" I said.

"Well… I don't really want the baby to be named after me." Jake said.

"Well... okay… What about Edward Jr? Or Emmet… or Jasper… or Carlisle…?" I asked…

"None really…. If any Edward… What else do you have?" Jake said.

"Well, what about Edcob?" I asked

"No… It is too unique…." Jake said.

"What about a random name…" I said…

"Like?" He asked…

"Well.. Matthew?" I said.

"How did you get that?" Jacob said.

"Well M from Mason. A from You, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle. The two T's From Emmett. H from Rosalie Hale. E from Edward and Bella, Esme and I. And W for it to be random. OR W for…. Water works… since I am so happy.. I am crying." I said.

"Okay… Matthew! I love it." Jake said.

"What about a middle name. Since the last will be Black." I said.

"What about Cullen, since it will have the family in it." Jacob said.

"Okay. Matthew Cullen Black." I said.  
"I love it. Lets tell the family." Jake said.

"Okay…" I said. We stood up, with Matthew in my arms, and walked down to the family room.

"Family meeting…" Jake called as we walked down. So everyone would be there.

Matthew Cullen Black….

"Why is there a meeting?" Everyone asked.

"To tell you the name of our son." I said.

"What is it?" They all asked.

Before we tell you, let us tell you and why we named it before you ask how why, and try not to react." I said.

"Sit down." Jake said to me. We sat down on the love seat. One of 5. As the couples took their places.

Bella And Edward on our right, Alice and Jasper to our left, Esme and Carlisle to the right of Bella and Edward, and Rose and Emmett to the left of Alice and Jasper. A circle.

"We named him…." I started to say…

**Sorry. Cliffy!!! Hope you like it! I love the meaning.** **MgaoqiaoM made it up. But that is not how we came up with the name.... Well the Cullen and Black is the same. But Matthew is a different story. Anyway... Hope you like. REVIEW!!! And the last chapter will be posted soon today!!!!**


	13. Telling the family & Happily Ever After

**Loosing Nessie**

**By: Zanessaforever18 and MgaoqiaoM**

**Okay... This is the last chapter. It is telling the family about the name... and being together! Hope you like it! And sorry it's short**

**Telling the Family/ END!- NPOV**

"We are going to name him…. Matthew Cullen Black." I said.

"AWWWWW!" They all said.

"We get how you got Cullen Black… since you will be married soon… and all. But Matthew?" Rose asked.

"Well…." Jake said.

"Well **M** from Mason. **A** from You, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle. The **two T's (TT)** From Emmett. **H** from Rosalie Hale.** E** from Edward and Bella, Esme and I. And **W** for water works… since I am really happy." I said. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"I really like it!" Alice said.

"Nessie!" Bella and Edward said. I have them a hug. The whole family came to admire Matthew. I loved him with all my heart. As well as Jacob. We then decided to watch a movie. We moved the couches in such a way to surround our 50 in Plasma TV screen. The family was together. All happy, in a constant feeling of love and happiness.

**3rd person POV**

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and Matthew. All together… doing a family activity, which was full of care, happiness, and full of Love!

**Authors Note:**

**Wow... That is it. I know it is all like happy ever after... I couldn't help it. There was already drama in it... so I let it be. I hope you like it. Please check my Story Ideas to submit your ideas for what to write next.**

**Also... DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL??????????? Okay... REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks a lot!**


	14. CONTEST & SEQUEL INFO

Hey everyone!

This is just here to let you know that there will not be a sequel… but there is another twist…

**CONTEST***

If you want to write the sequel to Loosing Nessie, PM me and tell me why and what you want to happen. The winner will write the sequel there way and what they want to happen!

**So Who Wants To Write the Sequel to Loosing Nessie your way?**

**Please review or PM me if you want to do it!**

**- Jayda**


End file.
